


Ai plays Pokemon Go (We can't deny that guys)

by DancingStarQueen



Series: ReiAi OneShot Collection [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai using his phone way too much, But also a really freaking tired one, M/M, Much ReiAi, Random OTP Prompt, Reiji being a good boyfriend, lots of cute, lots of fluff, midnight car ride, tagging shit is a new passion of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: If Ai wants something, he tends to get it. Even if it's a Pokemon hunt in the middle of the night.Prompt:Imagine your OTP driving up and down the streets at night to catch a Pikachu in Pokemon GO.





	Ai plays Pokemon Go (We can't deny that guys)

Reiji has found himself in quite a few strange situations before. After all, he was past his mid-twenties and already went through the whole process of puberty, a time that was full of strange situations. But the situation he found himself in right now was way more bizarre and on a whole new level.

It all started when he was woken up in the middle of the night. Nothing Reiji wasn’t used to since as an Insomniac he had spent countless nights awake already. The strange thing was, that he didn’t wake up himself. It started with a hand placed on his shoulder. Said hand eventually started to shake his shoulder in a rather rough manner, making him groan quietly. He figured that maybe, if he ignored whoever was trying to wake him, he’d be able to continue is peaceful sleep eventually. He gently pushed the hand from his shoulder and turned to bury his face in the soft pillow underneath his head. Almost fully asleep again, an almost monotone voice interrupted his slumber once again.

“Reiji… Reiji, wake up already, I don’t have time for this.” Another groan left his mouth as he finally decided to sit up, the warm blanket falling into his lap as he rubed his eyes. “Please tell me it’s an emergency Ai-Ai… It’s in the middle of the night, I’m beyond tired…” He said quietly, a yawn following to underline is words. “Of course it is.” Ai answered. It was just now that Reiji noticed that his cyan-haired lover was sitting fully dressed on the edge of their shared bed, holding his phone in his hands while one foot was impatiently tapping onto the ground.

Oh no.

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting in Reiji’s car, driving up and down the street. If the brown-haired male wasn’t too tired to actually care, he’d probably develop some kind of motion sickness. Ai insisted on driving up and down the same street over and over again, his eyes scanning his phone screen like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It had been like this ever since he started to play this damn mobile game. Not that Reiji minded Ai’s interest in technology and games. What he did mind though, was the lack of attention he was getting just because some silly colourful monsters took up all of his lovers time. When Ai decided to return home late in the evening, Reiji isn’t worried about him doing things behind his back. He’s worried about Ai getting lost somewhere because his eyes were fixed on the screen of his smartphone.

 

“Ai-Ai, it’s two in the morning… I-I know this is important to you but I’m really tired.” He whined after another fifteen minutes of driving down the street, going through the roundabout and driving down the other side of the street. “Just another few minutes… Would you mind driving a little slower? I won’t have a chance to catch that Pikachu if you drive like that.” Ai mumbles, his fingers swiping over the brightly lit screen. Reiji glanced that the cyan-haired male and let out a quiet sigh before he placed his foot onto the brake, slowing the car down. Without really noticing it, a light smile appeared on his lips. He was tired beyond imagination, they have been driving around for at least half an hour now and Reiji knew that they had to get up at seven. But surprisingly, he didn’t mind it too much anymore. From the corner of his eyes he could see Ai’s lips go slightly upwards in the hint of a smile, his fingers swiping over the screen of his phone to throw the red and white ball against a small, yellow coloured creature. The faint smile on his lovers face got just a little bit wider as he succeeded in finally catching said creature and it was that exact moment that made Reiji realize that all the trouble of standing up in the middle of the night was worth it. It was that small, barely recognizable smile that made it worth the trouble. “I got it, we can drive back now.” Ai said and Reiji gave a small nod, turning the car around.

 

Ai glanced at the male on the driver seat of the car and turned off his phone before letting it slide into the pocket of his jacket. Through the dim light shining into the car from the street lights outside he could see the dark spots underneath dull, tired eyes. He noticed that Reiji’s grip on the steering wheel started to loosen slightly and his soft brown hair was a mess. The sudden feeling inside his chest made him frown lightly. It felt strange and certainly not good. A little as if someone or something tried to tell him he did something wrong… Guilt? Ai looked onto the watch on his wrist before looking back at his lover. “… How are you feeling?” It seemed to be the most random question in such a situation but Ai felt like this was what he was supposed to ask a while ago already. He watched Reiji blink slowly, as if he tried to rid himself of the heavy feeling that was overtaking his body once again.

“I’m fine.” He finally answered, the smile on his face as present as ever. “I’m happy that you got what you wanted to get. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy too.” He added, one of his hands letting go of the steering wheel to place it on top of one of Ai’s colder hands, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling away again to concentrate on driving. Ai nodded lightly and leaned back in the passenger seat. It was one of the moments where he noticed, actively acknowledged, what a wonderful partner he had found in the brown-haired man beside him. No matter what it was about, no matter what time it was, Reiji always seemed to be ready to follow Ai and if it was just to see one of his rare little smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, took me some time to finally get myself to start posting me lame ass One Shots on here-  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed tho!  
> I'd be more than happy about any kind of commentary, really!


End file.
